


Long White Tails

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [55]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!Aiolia, Teen!Aioros, Teen!Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Well, Aiolia is a lion-cub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long White Tails

Aiolia was the youngest, but he remembered faint images of when he was a tot.

 

He could remember climbing up the Great Steps after his brother, working up one step at a time after the elder. Climbing to Aries took the entire day, but he felt accomplished.

 

… when he was a little older, he climbed after his brother and Saga, and the white tails of their robes that fluttered just beyond his reach.


End file.
